Hold me like I'm more than just a Friend
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: The room is quiet and in that silence their secrets are finally laid bare, and the spark of love that exists between them at last allowed to burst from the room where they have so carefully locked it. In this moment, neither of them breath. They just ... exist together.


Hold me like I'm more than just a friend ...

They stand, toe to toe, eyes locked on one another, both daring the other to either make the first move, or back away. The room is quiet and in that silence their secrets are finally laid bare, and the spark of love that exists between them at last allowed to burst from the room where they have so carefully locked it.

In this moment, neither of them breath.

They just ... exist together.

She isn't sure how they've ended up in this position, in his kitchen, in the semi darkness. Team night had finished little over an hour ago and true to form, Daniel had left soon after, to avoid the clean up and brought Teal'c back to base and Sam, as always, had stayed to help. She had just finished putting the last of the cutlery away when she turned and there he was. Just standing. Just staring. She hadn't moved an inch, leaning back against his kitchen counter top, he had instead walked slowly towards her and stopped, inches away, and silently kept staring at her.

It had been weeks since Jacob had passed away and since they had ended their respective relationships. They'd had a simple conversation over Jell-o and pie, declaring and confirming to each other that they were done pretending.

"I've ended it with Pete. I couldn't pretend anymore. I don't love him."

 _I've left Pete because he's not you._

"Kerry and I are no longer together. She told me to retire."

 _Kerry told me to retire so you and I can be together._

Two simple statements which told the other everything they needed to know.

Now, here they stand, facing the inevitable. He silently reaches out and brushes his fingers against hers and her body jumps, surprised at the contact. He intertwines his fingers into hers and Sam feels a surge of electricity race up her arm and explode into a tingling sensation that reaches every cell in her body. She closes her eyes momentarily and bites her lower lip to quell the urge to squeeze her thighs together to relieve some pressure. Her eyes flutter open, and she sees him studying her with a silent intensity. She flexes her fingers in his, beckoning him closer. He takes a half step and closes the last remaining gap between them. Sam feels his heaving chest pressing against hers and instinctively pushes her breasts against it. He brings her hands around his back and releases them, before tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck.

He bends his head, his lips brushing against the soft skin of her cheek, sending shivers through her whole body.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispers.

When she says nothing, he brushes his lips against the spot under he ear.

"Or now." He whispers.

He softly brushes his lips along her cheekbone.

"Or now."

His lips are suddenly against hers.

"Or n..."

Sam reaches up, pulls his face down to her, and the rest of his words are lost against her lips. He kisses her gently at first, butterfly kisses that are so faint, they are almost like a whisper. But it isn't gentleness she needs, not now, not after all this time and she knots her fists in his shirt pulling him harder against her. He groans softly, low in his throat, as they both find their own unique rhythm, his lips seamlessly moulding to hers. He doesn't have any particular technique ... but he kisses her like she is whole universe, his arms circling her, gathering her against him. He snakes his tongue out, gently seeking permission to explore her mouth and she opens to him willingly. He runs his tongue along her lower lip before slipping it inside, gently stroking her tongue with his. His usual habit of rushing from one thing to the next, of being unable, or rather, unwilling to focus too long on one particular task is suspended. Neither has any wish for this kiss to end.

Sam has a fleeting thought, that after years of watching him laugh, smile and talk that she should surely know everything there is to know about his mouth, his lips, but she is mistaken. She hadn't realised how warm they would feel pressed against her own. It's a warmth that fills her completely, overflowing from her heart and spiralling outwards, filling every crevice of her body, saturating her completely with love. A kiss like this is only the beginning, a promise of what is to come.

They break apart, their foreheads resting against each other, as they take several gulping breaths of much needed air. Unable to wait any longer than the 60 seconds he already had, Jack tilts her chin up and lowers his mouth to her beautiful swollen lips once again. His hands move to tangle in her hair as she hooked hers around his neck and pulls him ever closer. She moans her approval when his hips subconsciously push against hers, a low wanting sound that he is sure will fuel his dreams for the rest of his life. He savours her kisses, and within moments the soft caressing exploration has become more urgent, their tongues dancing and curling together, the quickening of her breath matching his own.

Drunk on endorphins, Jacks hands instinctively make their way to her slim waist, and pull up the front of her top. His only desire is to touch her, to move his hands where they had never before dared to go and feel the perfect softness of her alabaster skin. She jumps under his fingers, her body so ready for his touch that a groan of pleasure escapes her lips. Lowering his lips, he places feather light kisses on her neck as he reaches behind her. His fingers find the tiny zipper at her neck and begin pulling it down the length of her spine at an excruciatingly slow pace, undoing it in its entirety. He trails his fingertips up her exposed back, caressing her skin as he goes. His fingers pause momentarily, as he notes, with delight, that she is not wearing a bra, owing he supposes to the style of her silk top.

Reaching the nape of her neck, he slowly pulls the material forwards and down her arms, where it drops to the floor, pooling at her feet. He nips at her jawline, his kisses punctuated by his whisperings about how long he has waited to undress her. His mouth recaptures hers with a hungry urgency, as she pops the buttons on his shirt, pushing it from his broad shoulders. They stand bare skin to bare skin, the scattering of newly exposed grey chest hair arousing her nipples even further.

Jack's hands roam her body and cupping a sweetly curved breast in each hand, he gently kneads and stroked them. Her mouth opens in a soft "Oh" and Jack watches, with amusement, as her nipples stand to perfect attention for him. He rolls both between his fingers gently, causing little gasps of pleasure to escape her lips. Releasing her breasts, he pulls her to him once again and steals passionate kisses while he walks her backwards towards the hallway. His bedroom is only several short feet from his kitchen but Jack stops and spins her until he has her pressed against the wall simply because he HAS to. Beginning at her lips, he tastes every inch of her, until he reaches her breasts, capturing one nipple between his lips. She gasps as he suckles her, twirling his tongue around the sensitive tip before paying the other nipple the same attention. Sam's back arches, pushing her breasts into his willing mouth and she elicites such sweet sounds that Jack has to force himself to calm down. He resumes his earlier journey of kissing, tasting and licking his way down her body, dropping his fingers to the button of her jeans and flicking it open with one fluid movement. Lowering the zipper, he lifts his eyes to gaze at the woman standing before him, skin flushed pink with desire, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Kneeling before her, Jack trails his hands around her waistband and pushes her jeans and panties down her slender legs together, exposing her to him. Running his hands back up her legs, he lifts one, kisses the inside of her knee and places it over his shoulder. Eyes staring at hers, he moans low in his throat before slowly leaning forward and flicking his tongue. She gasps, unable to stop her hips from jerking against his mouth. He reaches around to cup her ass, pulling her to him, holding her in place while his tongue begins a relentless assault on her. He has waited so long to have her in this position in front of him that his only desire is to drive her to an earth shattering orgasm. He desperately wants to feel her legs shake, to watch as she loses all control and taste her sweet release on his tongue. The image has played out in his mind on so many occasions that he finds himself doubting that this is real but the sweet sound of his name on her lips brings him back to the moment. His eyes rise to hers as he laves the flat of his tongue against her clit, watching as she gasps and holds his head in place begging him not to stop.

He continues his passionate assault, feeling her legs begin to tremble and her hips begin to gring against him. She cries his name softly, fingers tightening in his hair. Jack stands quickly and grabs her around the waist. He lifts her, stalling momentarily, as the sound of the end of her orgasm plays out in his ear. She pulls at his hair, still lost in pleasure as he carries her the fifteen feet to his bedroom and places her shakily on the ground.

"Do you know how much of a turn on... That was?" He mutters, his breath catching in his throat as her hands fumble for his fly, pushing him back against his bedroom door.

She stills, raises an eyebrow and sinks to her knees in front of him. He isn't quite sure which Deity to thank but he silently thanks them all because Samantha Carter, no, NAKED Samantha Carter is on her knees in front of him. He moans, watches as she works his jeans down, over his muscular thighs and stares at the almost obscene outline of his erection evident through his black jockey shorts. She fingers the waistband teasingly, nuzzles her nose into the cotton, before raising her eyes to his, and peels them slowly down his legs, smiling and licking her lips as his erection springs free.

Jack wants to say something, anything, but all coherence and ability to form sentences leave his body as he watches Samantha Carter move in to lick the tip of his cock. She splays her hands on his thighs, and sucks hard on him, taking him further and further into her mouth with every bob of her head.

He thinks he might have said something funny or clever because she smiles while his cock is in her mouth but then figures it is probably because she is enjoying making him tremble and curse.

He fists his hands into her hair and slowly slides his cock as deep as she can take it, throwing his head back at the sensation it creates. She encourages him to do this again and again, making small sighing sounds. She releases him from her mouth with a 'pop' and swirls her tongue around the tip and under his sensitive head before taking him into her mouth again.

He knows that if he doesn't stop her soon, he is going to come in her mouth so he reaches down and pulls her to him until her body is flush with his. He spins them around, presses her body against the door and kisses her swollen lips hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. They writhe against each other, all kisses, hands and groans until he reaches down and lifts her leg, hooking it over his hip. He places the head of his aching cock at her folds and enters her in one long swift movement, burying himself deep within her warmth. He stills for a moment, closes his eyes and gives them both the time to adjust to the darts of pleasure that are suddenly shooting to every cell of their bodies. They're standing nose to nose when he pulls back and thrusts again, both their mouths falling open, their moans of desire mixing together. His hand moves up her leg to her ass and he both pulls her towards him and drives into her again at the same time, never wanting her to stop making the sounds she's making. Lifting her, Jack turns and walks towards the bed, his cock still buried inside her. He hears as she whispers, "I'm on top," into his ear, before she sucks on his earlobe and he sits down on the edge of the bed. She kisses his lips, pushes him back roughly onto the soft coverings and starts rocking her hips against his. He can't control his feelings and hears the words escaping his throat, urging her on, telling her she's his forever. He watches, heavy lidded as she reaches up and squeezes her breasts, playing with her nipples while her head falls backwards. His brain can't process what he's seeing. He alternates looking at her playing with her nipples and at his cock sliding in and out of her. He can feel his body starting to climb the hill of his own climax and knows that he won't be able to hold out much longer. He licks his thumb and it find her clit while she bucks her hips against him.

She stares at him and he watches as she loses all focus when her climax takes her over. Her body tenses, her legs tighten at each side of his hips and she says his name in a long drawn out moan.

Unable to wait any longer, he rolls them, so that he is on top of her, lifts her legs in the air and drives into her hard and fast. He can't help himself, he has never wanted to come inside anyone as much as he does now. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfs him, taking over all his senses and she reaches out taking his hands in hers, grasping them, pulling then even closer together.

His body stills and his eyes fall to where she's lying, staring at him, smiling.

"Whoa!" he says.

"I know..." She replies.

"That was..."

"I know..." She says smiling.

"Why didn't we...?"

"I have NO IDEA!" She says, laughing.

Jack blows out a breath, places her feet back onto the bed and smiles broadly at her when she winks at him and says "C'mere."

He crawls up the bed, kisses her softly, before lying down beside her, grasping her hand and whispering, "That's my line sweetheart, but you can borrow it."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


End file.
